


Bruised

by topmarkuniverse



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Jacksonneedsittoo, M/M, Smut, Top Mark, bruised mark, cute jackson, jacksonisirresistible, jacksonisshy, markisademon, markmaybelosinghismind, markson, onethingleadstoanother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topmarkuniverse/pseuds/topmarkuniverse
Summary: Mark may need some sweet medicine.Jackson may need to give it to Mark.Mark may have been a little jealous.Jackson may need to clear it up.





	Bruised

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent and a slightly canon compliant but not exactly. Slightly non-con but not really. Jackson is shy around Mark and we have seen it a lot of times so i have incorporated it here. I hope you like this. It's not very deep though. Lol.

It was late into the night as Jackson scrolled through his IG. The time zone difference and how much they were frequently travelling had left his sleep cycle disturbed. There was no helping it. He slept whenever he could, not really caring about how his body weighed him down when he didn’t. Sometimes, he enjoyed how he felt, tired and worn out after the concert, exhausted but still happy and full because this experience was rewarding. This exhaustion was a reminder of how well they were doing at the moment and he wouldn’t trade it for anything.

While scrolling through the pictures tagged under #GOT7inMacau, he came across a picture where Mark was crouched on the stage holding his right elbow, as if wincing. He didn’t know what had happened, he had been on the other end of the stage when Mark had rushed off to click some final pictures with fans. Had Mark hurt himself? He didn’t know nor had he noticed. He had been particularly miffed when Youngjae had been hit in the face by a fan’s phone. It needed to stop somewhere, but it somehow hadn’t. He stared at the picture, his face twitched uncomfortably at how Mark was still smiling through it. Searching through more of the #MarkTuan tag, he had finally stumbled upon a video which showed that Mark had indeed been hit by a phone and visibly winced at the impact.

He gulped. So, Mark had indeed been hurt. If so, then why hadn’t he talked about it? Was it just a small bruise? Probably. They were all too high to be in their right minds after the concert ended. They showered, met fans on vapp, and went straight to bed without even having the energy to talk to each other. But just the knowledge that Mark may have been bruised in Macau gave him a pit in the stomach. The Macau stop was special and just there, Mark had sustained an injury. His brain went into an overdrive and he thought of the worst possible things in the next few minutes. What if Mark had purposely hidden it from them so Jackson wouldn’t feel guilty? It had happened in Macau afterall. It was not his responsibility to discipline fans but they were mostly their Chinese fans. So, the matter was closer to Jackson’s heart than anybody else’s. He threw his phone away and sighed. May be the fans needed to keep their love in a check a little bit. If they went around throwing stuff on them, one of them could seriously get injured. They were trying really hard to let the World Tour go incident free. His heart clenched thinking Mark was just hiding this bruise from them to not worry them. Bruises were not uncommon. They didn’t even care much when they bruised while practising or sometimes on stage they hurt themselves when they were too excited. However, an inflicted bruise…it was like a wound which didn’t come from their own actions and that really worried each and every one of them.

It gnawed at his heart but right now there was nothing he could do about it. They were to leave for Moscow soon and he was trying to keep the vibes only positive. He slept his tension away, albeit with much difficulty.

**

Moscow had been nothing but amazing. They had had a fun day checking some popular spots and tasting some amazing dishes. The Russian fans were way too polite and always maintained safe distance from them. They did not feel like their privacy was being breached in anyway. So, it was fun to have landed in Moscow two days early.

Jackson’s curiosity about Mark having a bruise got fuelled even more because the elder had worn only full sleeved shirts while they were in Moscow. He was in a jacket or a hoodie all the time. Nothing about his arm movement suggested that he was hurt. Jackson just wanted to ask and get it over with but he wasn’t so open about sharing his concern with the elder anymore. Probably, he was away too frequently and the distance had only increased after he had moved out of the dorms. The schedules sucked the life out of them so there was no time where they could interact on a personal level with each other. He told himself that it was nothing to worry about since even with the way they were now, he knew Mark was still his best friend and a little more...the part of the little more was not so frequently explored lately. There was no way anything could ever change that. Guilt clouded his mind instantly but he gulped it down. Schedules and work made a mess of everything. He had hardly spoken to Mark or had gone out with the elder as more than friends…they hadn’t been alone together for over three months now and it sucked. It would be a big fat lie if sometimes Jackson’s gaze didn’t linger a little longer on the elder or he didn’t miss the boy’s arms around him or his lips exploring his body. The three months had made a rift between them. Ever since they had sort of left their feelings get the better of them, Mark had not, even once, asked anything of him or complained or lost his mind over how less time they spent together. They were not much on talking on the phone or texting, only going as far as reporting that they reached a certain destination safely or asking about upcoming schedules. May be it had finally taken a toll on their relationship, this liberty and career first policy that they had implemented, but it certainly didn’t stop Jackson from feeling bad about seeing Mark hurt or missing him.

**

After successfully completing the concert, when they headed to their hotel rooms, each to their own, he realized that he really could use the time to talk to any of the members. However, he decided otherwise when he saw how tired everyone was. They needed to sleep since they were headed to Berlin next. He awkwardly sat on his bed and grabbed his phone.

The photos were still coming in, one by one or a dozen at a time. The tagged posts were still not enough to make him sit browsing so he decided to take a shower. A hot water shower later, his muscles were relaxed, the many knots in his back almost eased out immediately. He wrapped himself in a bath robe and decided to complete his skin care routine before hitting the bed. After he was done, he mulled over checking the tag once, just to see if the fans had got some good shots of him. He got tempted and finally went through the tag once again. The posts had increased by manifolds and the fans had indeed captured some really good images of them. Apprehensively, he searched for Mark’s tag, hoping against hope that he could find an answer to his question. When he had seen Mark in a short sleeved shirt which he usually wore for the concert, he had noticed there was no bruise on his arm. It had given him some relief until he realized how skilled they all were at hiding bruises with make-up. But sweat while performing on the stage could really be a bitch to that kinda make-up, slowly fading with time. Also, Mark’s sleeve must have brushed a lot of times against his elbow for the make up to hold on.

His heart skipped a beat when he finally saw a picture of Mark crouched on the stage with his supposedly injured arm on display. He decided to look closer and his heart sank as he saw an angry bruise right above his elbow. May be it was the lighting, but it looked purple and old, spread out over at least three inches of his skin. It was really painful even to look at and Jackson flinched. Mark had indeed gotten hurt. Unsure how to feel about that, he threw his phone away and changed into his sweatpants and put on a warm hoodie.

He grabbed his phone and headed out towards Mark’s room without thinking much. He knocked in quick succession, fearing Mark must have dozed off but the elder opened the door just as fast. It looked like he had already showered and done his routine. His hair still looked a bit damp and body lax as it rested against the door frame.

“Hey, come on in,” he opened the door wider to let Jackson in. He was wearing a full sleeved shirt over sweats and went to sit on his bed comfortably. “Couldn’t sleep?” he asked softly as Jackson made himself comfortable on the couch. Jackson nodded lazily and stared at Mark’s arm with a frown on his face.

“What?” Mark asked because Jackson didn’t say much. That’s not how Jackson worked. He usually had a lot to say when he entered a room, especially when he couldn’t sleep. He would definitely be whining by now at the lack of sleep or how his legs hurt. But seeing that he was silent, Mark didn’t know what to say.

“You bruised your arm, didn’t you? Hid it with make-up? The fan’s phone hit you hard, right? In Macau? Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked. His voice had gone a tad bit higher with each question, his frown deepening as he stared at Mark’s arm before finally meeting his eyes.

Mark laughed softly and Jackson felt his temper spike.

“It’s just a stupid bruise. It doesn’t even hurt-”

“DON’T MAKE IT INTO A JOKE!” he yelled and got up. Mark didn’t know what was up with Jackson because he never lost his cool like that over something so trivial.

“Calm down, just, come here…God, someone’s in a bad mood, huh?” he patted the spot beside him and Jackson huffed. “Come here,” the elder insisted and Jackson finally relented. He sat beside Mark, careful of not touching his hurt arm when he did. Mark rolled his eyes.

“It’s a small bruise. It will heal in a day or two,” he calmly whispered but Jackson still frowned.

“It was in Macau…and you got hurt there…I am sorry,” Jackson whispered back and his shoulders slumped. Mark stared at him with wide eyes, not understanding how it was Jackson’s fault and why was he the one apologising.

“Umm, why are you sorry? The fans got too excited to get a picture of me on their phone…it’s okay…they didn’t do it-”

“Don’t make excuses for them. They shouldn’t have done it in the first place. Your picture is not as important as you are! Jesus, I have to spell out everything for your dumb head,” he grimaced and gave Mark a judgemental look. Mark smiled softly and put his arm around Jackson’s shoulder.

“DON’T MOVE IT SO MUCH, PUT IT DOWN, GOD!” he lightly brought Mark’s arm down from around his neck and glared at the elder.

He slowly pulled up the sleeve without seeking permission and as the material of the shirt lightly rubbed against the bruise, Mark winced, his arm shaking a bit from trying not to jerk away.

Jackson let out a small breath as he looked at the dark purple bruise. It stared back at him with no intention of disappearing. He bit his lip and held Mark’s arm even more delicately.

“Oh, Mark…it looks bad. Does it hurt much? Oh God,” he felt his heart clench just looking at it.

“You say it like I haven’t had worse while we did martial arts tricking! It’s nothing serious, I danced with this bruise today,” Mark chuckled but stopped short when he saw Jackson look at him angrily. “Okay, okay, not making a joke. Really, it doesn’t hurt. Don’t worry over it,” he assured but Jackson looked at the bruise even more intently. Both his hands were delicately holding Mark’s arm up to his chest level.

“It looks bad. Did you put some cream on it? Did you tell manager noona? I am sure you didn’t. You can be so careless,” he complained and Mark stared at him fondly.

“What, are you my mom now?” he teased but Jackson didn’t respond. He looked at the bruise and then his shoulder. His gaze wandered around the room until it landed on a pain relief spray right on the table.

“Did you spray it over yet? After your shower?”

“The smell makes me sneeze a lot. I don’t want to. It doesn’t hurt much anyway so-”

“Shut up, you dumbass.” He got up and grabbed the spray. Mark made a face when he looked at the bottle.

“Look away. Or you could just cover your nose and mouth,” Jackson uncapped the spray and delicately pulled Mark’s arm up again. Mark turned away and covered his nose and mouth. Jackson generously sprayed the ointment over the bruise and Mark’s arm jerked at the burning sensation.

He guided Mark’s sleeve up, as much as possible, bunching it near his shoulder and looked satisfied that Mark at least had put some medicine on it.

“I hate the smell.” Mark grimaced as he turned to look at Jackson.

“Deal with it, buddy,” the younger retorted and put the bottle back on the bed side table.

“How did you…know?”

Jackson stopped short. To answer the question, he would have to accept that he snooped around Mark’s tag and though it wasn’t weird per se, but they had been in a weird phase since they hardly spoke much anymore. It could get embarrassing but Jackson could never lie to Mark.

“Saw you hurt in Macau, in videos on SNS…and a picture of you sporting this bruise on stage today…fans are mad about it…many are blaming the Macau fans for being so aggressive with you…” Jackson bit his lip and looked away.

“You checked my tag?” Jackson nodded slowly.

“Why?”

“What do you mean why? I don’t know…I just…we haven’t been talking much and everyone was tired…and I was scared I would start forgetting how you looked up close…we…I don’t know, Mark…I just had to…”

“How I looked up close?” Mark laughed outright at the stupid reason and Jackson sighed.

“So does that mean you checked everyone’s tags? You don’t wanna forget how they look up close too, right?”

Jackson whined at the question and sat down beside him. He didn’t meet the elder’s eyes because he felt his face heat up.

“What, you missed having me close? How long has it been since we…”

“Shush,” Jackson covered his own mouth with his hands and closed his eyes.

Mark chuckled.

“Gaga…” Mark whispered close to his ear and Jackson shuddered. “It’s okay to…umm…you know…we talked about this…we can…if you want…I…you were too busy for me to expect anything…so I didn’t…sorry, am I reading this wrong?” Mark retreated and moved away from the younger. 

Jackson opened his eyes and looked at the elder. His face was red and so were the tip of his ears.

“You are so…how can you…you are so shameless…” he blushed even more as he bit his lip and looked away shyly.

Mark smiled at how the younger’s face was trying to display one single emotion but failing.

“What can I say…I guess I have missed you more like that than you have…who can resist you?” he whispered as he continued to stare at the younger.

“Stop kidding, okay? It’s not funny, Mark,” the younger hit his thigh and covered his face.

“Can I show you just how serious I am about it?” he rested his hand on Jackson’s thigh and rubbed his thumb against the soft material of his sweats.

“Markkkkk…what are you doing?” Jackson swatted his hand away and got up, running to the door but Mark chased him fast enough to pin him against it.

“I am hurt, I have a bruise. Can’t I get some sweet medicine? It hurts,” Mark whined into his hair and Jackson snorted.

“What are you even talking about? Lemme go, God,”

“No.”

“Markkkk…you are going to hurt your arm…” he struggled in his hold but Mark held him in place.

“I don’t care as long as I get the thing I want…which only you can give me…do you not regard me for how long I have waited for it?” Jackson put his forehead on the door and looked down, feeling Mark’s breath fan his nape.

“Jesus…the way you talk…” he muttered and rested his palms flat on the door to handle Mark’s weight on his back. “How did you even learn to talk like this…you have never-”

Mark pressed himself more against his back and Jackson made a weird noise. “You are too far from my reach these days…distance leads to…desperation…you have me on a tether…” he sniffed Jackson’s nape and Jackson made a guttural sound.

“See…even this much riles you up, doesn’t it? You are just as desperate-”

“I am not, lemme go,” Jackson chuckled as he tried to free himself.

“Then why did you come here in the middle of the night, when you know I was going to be alone here and I was going to do something to you after you looked like that on stage…do you not know me at all or do you enjoy this?”

 “STOP TALKING LIKE THAT,” Jackson whisper yelled and put his hand on Mark’s hip, fisting his shirt. “I was here because you were hurt,” he finished and let go.

“So, make it hurt less? Give me a taste of your li-”

“Oh my God! You are too much,” Jackson groaned before Mark wrapped him in a back hug.

“Please…I need it so much…a little bit…please,” he rubbed his nose against Jackson’s shoulder blade and felt the boy laugh.

“You are mental,” he wrapped his own arms around Mark’s and leaned back on his shoulder. “Just one, okay?”

Mark whined at that. “You are so unfair to me…” he tightened his grip around the younger’s waist.

“Deal with it, buddy,” he patted Mark’s arm lightly but the elder wouldn’t let him go.

“Three and you take your shirt off,” Mark whispered and Jackson clicked his tongue.

“We are not bargaining here, mister,” he berated. “Just one and I am going back to my room. You are so forward to even suggest this while we are on tour…and the maknaes’ rooms are right in front. What if they wake up for some reason? God, move,” he lightly nudged at the elder’s arms but the elder made no move to loosen his hold.

“This is my room and-” he latched the door properly and smirked. “Now it’s locked on the inside so nobody can disturb us while we-”

“Mark, lemme go, so problematic, what is up with you,” he laughed and finally the elder let him go. He turned around to see the elder huffing and angrily walking over to his bed.

“Just go back to your room,” he huffed and looked away. Jackson sighed.

“Awww…is someone mad at me?” he walked towards the elder and stood in front of him. “I am sorry, Markie,” he cooed but Mark paid him no heed.

“I didn’t ask anything of you for almost three months now, Jackson…if you want to just end this-”

Jackson sighed loudly again and squatted down in between the elder’s feet. He rubbed at his knees lovingly and looked at him with his best puppy eyes.

“I know…I know…I am sorry…I was so busy and so were you…I didn’t think you thought about me like that…and…we are in Moscow right now…so…”

“You came to me, Jackson. I didn’t ask you to…” Mark spat and looked away angrily, his face scrunched with a frown and Jackson felt horrible. He delicately grabbed at Mark’s arm but Mark did not relent. He tried again and again until finally Mark just quit trying to stop him.

He planted a small kiss around the bruise and Mark looked at him, shocked. “You need some medicine, don’t you?” he planted more kisses on his arm and Mark felt goose bumps form on his body. “Here,” he planted a final kiss on his palm and smiled.

“What do you want, Mark? Just take it,” Jackson whispered as he rested his cheek on Mark’s knee. He rubbed at the elder’s leg affectionately and hummed. “Just take it. I won’t stop you. I know it’s been too long and…and you have a right to demand it from me…I was shy. Sorry,” he muttered but Mark could hear it loud and clear.  

“Shy? Why?”

“Because you are not yourself…you talked so…like…you were so desperate…and you are never so outspoken about it…you just…go for it without words…I was shy, okay?”

Mark stared at him and they both went silent. Jackson was still resting on his knee, his cheek brushing against the soft material of his sweats. It was so adorable that his heart filled with affection at the sight.

“You make me sound like a horn dog who doesn’t wanna have a conversation before getting some…”

Jackson groaned at that. “Wow, just look at how you have become,” he smacked Mark’s leg but clung to him.

“What? I am sorry that I am a man with needs. Arrest me for it,” he whined and sighed. “And does it really help that you take off your shirt on the stage and I can’t be there coz it’s a unit performance…and you are covered in sweat and you seduce me so much that I want to just grab you and-”

“HMMMM,” Jackson berated him but giggled right after. “To be affected to this extent…someone has been devoid of affection for too long, I must say,” he teased as he kissed the elder’s knee playfully.

“Do I really have the permission to…it’s our day off tomorrow…umm…I…really need it, Gaga, I will…umm…Jesus…I will be careful…” Mark dared to touch his shoulder gently and Jackson cowered at the touch, pulling his body closer and clinging to Mark’s legs like he was a koala. Mark breathed heavily, anticipating an answer.

“I am tired…” Jackson whispered and Mark’s heart shattered into little pieces and he gulped. His throat felt heavy because he really wanted it so much, to hold the boy close, plaster him with his own body, smell him in, caress him slowly and drown in him. He cleared his throat and made up his mind.

“I see. No problem. You should go sleep. I am sorry I asked,” he said softly and patted the younger’s head for good measure.

Then Jackson looked up him, his eyes dazed and lips parted, looking like all kinds of sin as he blinked slowly and wet his own lips.

“I am tired but…but not for you…never for you…never for you,” he rubbed his nose on Mark’s thigh, felt his body twitch and a sound slip the elder’s lips.

“If you stay here any longer…I can’t promise that I will be able to hold back…I won’t…when you are close to me after so long…I am…ugh I am so close to just ripping your clothes off and slamming into you,” Mark moaned because Jackson was right, he was never so vocal about his desires. Jackson shied away and hid his face with his own arms beside his thigh. “Sorry, I am just not in control tonight. You are driving me crazy, fuck,” he grabbed at the younger’s shoulders and hauled him up.

“Markkkkk,” he shied when the elder pulled him closer so he could hug the boy and nuzzle in his stomach. But he loosely threaded his fingers through Mark’s hair and the boy hummed before swiftly planting kisses on his clothed stomach and making the younger giggle. “It tickles,” he moved a bit but Mark didn’t stop.

The elder pulled him even closer so he had to balance himself with the help of Mark’s shoulders.

“Get on my lap, come on,” Mark pulled him by his hips eagerly.

“Oh God,” Jackson tried to balance himself and finally sat in his lap, wrapping his legs around his waist.  

Mark nuzzled in his neck and moaned when Jackson put his arms around his neck. “I missed you, I missed you so much,” little kisses were quickly being planted on the younger’s neck and he whined. The elder’s hands gripped his sides before tugging at his hoodie, quickly lifting the hem to put his hands inside and making the younger moan. “Ugh, I love your skin,” his hands moved gently over the boy’s back making him arch it a bit.

“Mark…” the younger moaned into his neck as the elder’s hands moved in circles over his back. “You…you are…” he held Mark tighter when he felt the elder tighten his hold on him.

“I am what?” Mark groaned as he felt Jackson’s breath hitching.

“Getting hard…is this…is this for me, Mark?” he whimpered as he felt the elder bite him on his shoulder over his hoodie.

“Yes, for you, only for you,” he quickly slammed Jackson on the bed and jerked his hips forward and moaned.

“Fuck, fuck,” Mark hurriedly tugged at Jackson’s hoodie and got rid of it, messing his hair and making him squeak in surprise. The younger pushed at his shoulder to keep him at bay but it was no use. Mark hovered over his face and stared into his eyes, greed clear in his gaze and lust too apparent.

“Hyung…” Jackson muttered when Mark’s nose touched his and he breathed heavily at the position they were in. “It’s cold,” he muttered and Mark smirked.

“Let me warm you up, then,” he winked before his lips were attacking the younger’s, hungrily devouring him, swiping his tongue over his lips before diving inside his mouth without waiting. Jackson’s fingers threaded through the elder’s locks. He felt lost in the hot touch and pulled the elder even closer, teeth clashing and tongues entwining, wet and messy. They kissed for a few minutes before Jackson tugged at Mark’s hair harshly, effectively separating them and Mark groaning.

They heaved and Mark stared at Jackson’s red face, his eyes dazed and his lips wet and swollen.

“What should I do with you, really,” Mark ruffled his hair even more and planted kisses on his face and sucked a bruise on his collar bone and Jackson whined.

“Mark…” he held onto the elder’s shoulders and tried to stop him because he didn’t want bruises that he couldn’t hide. The makeup noonas could really get nosy and Jackson found it really hard to lie.

Mark held his wrists tightly and pushed them away, pinning them above his head forcibly with all his strength.

“Don’t even try today,” he growled against his cheek. Jackson surrendered, even when he was shy. He had not expected the visit to turn into something like this. Mark kissed his neck leisurely, moaning now and then at how Jackson’s skin gained colour.

His palms roamed his torso slowly, patting his abs and gripping at his sides desperately.

“Please…please…” Mark pleaded and Jackson closed his eyes. Mark was really asking for this to happen, here, in Moscow. If they got caught, it could ruin everything. “I need you. It’s…been so long…Gaga, please,” he begged as he rubbed his nose over his inner thigh, sending shockwaves of anticipation through his body.

“Stop begging, hyung…” he muttered and pulled his knees closer, effectively making Mark move his head back. “Can you dim the lights, please? Umm…just dim the lights,” he looked away and Mark promptly got up.

He rushed back as the lights dimmed and Jackson relaxed a little bit, moving up on the bed to situate himself on the pillow properly. Mark took off his shirt and threw it away before climbing the bed.

The prominent bulge in his pants was clearly visible now that his shirt wasn’t covering it.

“You always make me so horny when you are like this…” he planted a kiss on the younger’s knee.

“Like what?” Jackson asked and looked into the elder’s eyes before lightly grabbing his shoulders.

“Under me, submissive, ready for me,” he licked at the skin under his ear lobe before jerking his hips forward.

“You…ugh…you leave me no choice…” Jackson moaned through how his whole body tingled funnily at the anticipation of how Mark was going to treat him today. Sex had always been hurried and hush hush between them for the past year. Mark would accompany him to his new home, politely ask the producer to not disturb them because they were working together on a “song” and just shove the boy inside his room and have his way with him. Sometimes, they would just head out for dinner, fill their stomachs and return to the dorms. Jackson would stay the night because Mark felt “bored and sad” and needed company. The night would be spent with Jackson muffling his moans and Mark going at it at least two times before hugging him to sleep. But it would get really difficult to even hold hands or kiss otherwise. Jackson always travelled to China or some part of the world, leaving Mark to fend for himself, missing him and yearning for his company, his shiny eyes and ringing laughter. Three months had passed and Mark had felt like he didn’t even have someone special in his life. That he didn’t need Jackson’s touch to complete him or sate him because work was important. Jackson was rising and none of Mark’s needs were ever more important than that.

“You are always away from me,” he muttered against the skin of his collar bone and rubbed his nose against it. “Do you not miss me?”

“I…I do…a lot…why would you even…oh…ask me that,” he squeaked when Mark had licked at his nub. “What…what are you do-” he moaned when he felt the elder suck at it fervently. “Mma…ark…this, what,” he pushed at the elder’s shoulders but he did not relent. Mark had never done this to him so leisurely…there was hardly any time for them for foreplay because it was always hurried and full of tension and yearning too strong to last longer.

Mark’s other hand had gone to untie the strings of his sweats. He hurriedly put his hand inside them, grabbing his almost hard dick and moaning right into his chest.

He let go of Jackson’s nipple with a smack and Jackson hid his face.

“Stupid Mark,” he mumbled and heaved.

In response, Mark had flicked his other nipple which caused Jackson to groan.

“So sensitive. Gosh, I have always wanted to do that but-”

“But you like me on my knees more, shameless,” Jackson hit his arm and whined. He moaned loudly as Mark stroked him a little harshly and continued running his tongue over his chest.

“Oh…my…God, stop, you are gonna make me cum,” Jackson cried as he covered his mouth with the back of his hand and jerked his hips up a bit. “Mark…Mark,” it was like a chanting as his eyes gathered some moisture because how much the elder was stimulating him. He was so close, just the thought of being with Mark like this, in his room in the middle of the night with no one to disturb, to be under him in a dimly lit bedroom, on a big bed and Mark above him, shirtless and absolutely stunning had him shudder in delight. His orgasm threatened to hit but he wanted it to last a little longer because of how Mark’s face looked scrunched in giving him pleasure, touching him in the most intimate of ways, staring into his eyes with a lust so pure that his heart hammered hard in his chest.

“I…I am going to…Mark,” he cried in Mark’s neck as the elder nuzzled in his hair, moaning in tandem with his strokes.

“I want to fuck you so bad…but you…are always with Jinyoung…always. Do you like…” he stammered as he felt the younger twitch in his hand, “do you like to get a reaction out of me, Gaga? Say? Do you just want it hard…and fast…rough?” his strokes increased in speed and pressure and Jackson felt like he was going to pass out or see stars or both and his moans slipped low but strong as he gripped Mark’s shoulders in earnest. The coil at the base of his stomach was wound too tight and he was about to snap so hard that his body started to roll, sending him shaking and groaning for escape. “You just ask for it, babe. You just itch for it, so much that...you forget…I am fair…I will give you just what your bratty self deserves,” he twisted his wrist just right, thumbing his tip generously and Jackson came hard with a yell that he was sure could penetrate multiple walls. Mark’s fingers were covered in cum, thick and white, a musky scent filling the heavy air as the younger panted below him. Jackson’s knees shook with the sheer force of the orgasm, his ears buzzed and his eyes shed some tears while his jaw went slack. His thighs felt like they were made of jelly but Mark did not think about any of those things when he pulled his sweats off and threw them away, effectively making the younger yelp and cover himself shyly.

“Hyungggg…” the younger moved up a bit on the bed, as if to escape the elder who was towering over him.

“Lemme look at you,” he muttered before moving the younger’s hands away with his still cum filled fingers. Jackson grimaced at the stickiness so Mark wiped his hand on his own sweats. He parted the younger’s knees to completely reveal him and Jackson felt like vanishing immediately. His dick had gone soft but he was sensitive and even a little touch on the thighs made him mewl. He tried to pull his knees closer but Mark held onto them tight.

“Fuck, Jackson. Just look at you, fuck,” he moaned as he planted little kisses on his inner thigh, making the younger twitch and hiccup. His thighs were thick and strong and Mark did not feel satisfied just by kissing them so he took a good bite, making the younger whimper. He licked at the bruise lovingly and planted a kiss on it before looking into Jackson’s eyes. “Thick thighs, sexy eyes,” he winked and Jackson spluttered and kicked Mark away for being so disgustingly horrible to him.

“What the hell, Mark,” he complained and sat against the headboard, looking at the silently chuckling elder on the lower half of the bed with arms spread on the sheets, face half buried and eyes totally focused on the jut of his hip bone. Jackson knew there was no man as handsome and hot as Mark in the entire world in that moment. The elder was soon climbing on the bed, almost crouching towards him like a cat. It made him pull his knees closer in an attempt to cover himself but he was failing and he knew it.

“What is all this sudden shyness?” Mark grabbed his ankles and tugged at his feet, effectively making him lie flat on his back. He pulled his own sweats down and Jackson shuddered as the wet tip of the elder’s dick touched his thigh. “Who’s even here to catch us?”

Jackson looked away as the elder spread his legs and crouched over to completely hover over him, pinning his arms near his head. His weight was completely on his thighs and wrists and Jackson fidgeted a bit to get comfortable. Mark was heavy, he really was.

“Are you too used to quickies? Is that it? Is the foreplay making you shy?” Jackson clicked his tongue at the questions and met the elder’s eyes defiantly.

“YES. GOD! Are you listening to yourself? How are you even talking like this? Do you…do you even remember the things you say when we are together…like this?” he bit his lip, confidence draining instantly.

“Of course. I keep telling you how cute your tush-”

“Shut up, Mark. Get on with it now, will you? I have to sneak back to my room, jesus,” he complained and Mark chuckled.

“Get on with it? Are you saying you aren’t enjoying this?” he lightly touched the younger’s nipple before turning it in between his fingers. Jackson’s breath hitched and he mewled. “See, you just love to be played with. You are like a doll, Gaga. You just love it when I touch you like this, stop with this pretence,” he bent down to languidly kiss the boy and heard him hum.

When they separated, Jackson was smiling and rubbing his nose against Mark’s. “I didn’t think a bruise would lead me to get bruises and now…now I am going to get hurt because of it. Congratulations, Mark. You are getting laid because of your fucking bruise,” he chuckled as he pushed at the elder’s shoulder to move. “Get the damn lube. What are you waiting for? Stupid, I thought you were eager?” he teased as he kept pushing the boy.

“Yeah, I got so lucky. Mark this date on your calendar,” he swiftly got up and rummaged through his luggage until he found a small tube of lube wrapped carefully in a paper.

He poured it generously over his palm and spread it over his dick evenly. He stroked himself a bit. He was too hard, he wasn’t going to last much anyway but he was glad he had Jackson like that today.

He walked to the younger and gestured at him.

“HMMMMM,” Jackson berated.

“Pleaseeee…my hand is full of it, I don’t wanna make you sticky elsewhere,” he pleaded and Jackson sighed. He bit his lip before adjusting himself on the bed. He then slowly spread his legs wide and Mark gasped.

“Yummmmm,” he bent down and nuzzled in Jackson’s crotch, smelling in his musk and an inherent Jackson fragrance. He planted a kiss right over his entrance and felt the younger shudder. He used his tongue to wet the place, lick at it lightly before bringing his lubed up fingers close to him.

“It’s 1 in the morning, get on with it,” Jackson hurried and Mark grunted.

“Wow, you sound so sexy,” he deadpanned at the younger but he wasn’t sure the boy was even looking at him.

When Mark’s finger tentatively brushed his opening, Jackson groaned and closed his eyes. It had indeed been too long. Mark slowly put his finger in and moved it in and out gently so the younger wouldn’t hurt.

“Fuck…” Jackson moved his hips a bit to feel the sensation properly. “More,” he muttered before grabbing Mark’s wrist. Mark inserted another one just then and Jackson thrust them deeper inside himself.

“Shit, you are so hot,” Mark hurriedly inserted the third one and bit a bruise on Jackson’s stomach. He watched as his fingers went deep inside the younger and how the boy cursed. “I am so lucky,” he sped up his movements and Jackson gurgled in his throat like a baby. “Been too long huh?” he angled his fingers in the hope of hitting the golden spot properly. When he did, Jackson was moaning behind his palms.

He relieved Jackson of his fingers soon enough, diving to claim the younger’s lips and kissing the hell out of him because he was ready. He slapped his cock over the boy’s lubed up entrance and groaned. Jackson’s bottom lip was in between his teeth when he slowly pushed in. They both moaned involuntarily as Mark bottomed up after enough restraint. In all honesty, he just wanted to slam into the younger’s hole and fuck him into oblivion but he couldn’t do that because he had to be careful.

“Mark…I didn’t even touch you, you…are already…fuck…thick…why didn’t you let me-”

Mark moved at that, just the thought of Jackson’s fingers around him, stroking him agonisingly slowly like he usually did made him impatient. When the younger was like that, Mark would just bend him over with frustration and get inside him without waiting. He retreated and slammed back in. Jackson’s eyes made way to tears. Probably the stretch wasn’t comfortable just yet and Mark hadn’t prepared him well enough because he had been too eager. But Mark wasn’t going to stop today.

The pace was too slow, as if Mark was relishing each thrust to the fullest, grunting with each one as he dived deep inside the younger.

He kissed him again, languidly, tongue darting out and licking at his chin before dragging it over his Adam’s apple and his collar bone. The slurping sounds made Jackson feel so shy that he made an incoherent noise every time he felt the elder’s tongue go lower.

“Three months…three months I have been devoid of this…” he muttered against his shoulder blade and Jackson gripped at his nape. “Can you imagine how…just how much I wanted you? How much I needed to do this to make sure you…you still…” Mark’s voice broke a bit but he jerked harder into Jackson. The younger moaned lowly as his body convulsed a bit at the sensation because Mark was too thick and hard.

“How can you even…why the doubt?” Jackson led him towards his own lips and kissed him sweetly before Mark went on to kiss his torso. The pace had picked up a bit and Jackson felt breathless and full.

“You just don’t have time for me…” he went in harder and Jackson’s mouth fell open. He gripped Mark’s hair tightly with both hands as the elder’s next thrust made him lose his mind a bit.

“When we are all together…you won’t even…oh shit, fuck,” he went a bit faster because he couldn’t hold on. “So warm and tight, so good,” he enveloped the younger in a hug, pulling him closer before increasing his pace until he heard a dull knock on his door. They both stilled and Jackson wrapped his arms around his shoulders tightly.

“Hyung…?” a soft voice on the other side of the door made Jackson’s heart drop. It was Yugyeom. What were they going to do now?

“Are you asleep already? I can’t sleep alone…even with the lights on,” he knocked again after mumbling.

Jackson’s heart clenched and he pushed at Mark’s shoulder to let him go but instead the elder just resumed his thrusts, going even harder than before and Jackson had to cover his mouth with his hand to not make any noise.

“Hyung?” the knocks became hurried and impatient and as if on cue, Mark’s thrusts became just as impatient and demanding.

“I have been waiting…” he whispered in the younger’s ear so lowly that it was barely a sound. “Do you still…?”

“Yugyeom’s at the door,” Jackson started to move but Mark exerted all his weight on his lower half, pinning his upper half with his arms and thrusting into him mercilessly. Jackson’s face scrunched as his eyes made way to more tears and he bit on his bottom lip to not make any sound.

“I don’t care, I…answer me…” he jerked Jackson’s arms away which were trying to push him. He wrapped his lips around his nipple and started sucking hard on it while thrusting into him fast.

“Hyuuuungggg?” Yugyeom knocked again and Jackson tried to push at Mark’s shoulders but the elder was not relenting, too busy fondling his nubs with his lips and fingers, while slowing down a bit with the thrusts.

“He’s knocking since long, Mark, what the hell, move,” he pushed but the elder glared at him. Then Mark put his arms below his lower back, lifting his hips up so he was awkwardly sitting on the bed with Mark still inside him. The elder got out of him with a squelch which sent waves of embarrassment down Jackson’s body. He was flipped over and on his knees in an instant before Mark was inside him and resumed his thrusts, not holding back even a bit.

“MARK!” he whisper yelled but whimpered as Mark hit his spot dead on.

Mark’s phone rang just then. It was Yugyeom, obviously but the elder didn’t make any move to receive it.

“He…oh shit…is calling…” he bent ahead and was face down because he couldn’t handle how hard Mark was going.

The knocks had stopped and Mark didn’t care about anything when he spanked Jackson’s right cheek, making the boy whimper instantly.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” the boy turned around and rubbed his cheek, slightly massaging it to make the sting go away.

“You still didn’t answer me…I am so close…so close…” the elder rested his face on Jackson’s back and thrust into him with no restraint. Jackson was moaning against the sheets and spreading his legs wider because fuck, Mark was hitting his spot dead on.

“Yes, yes, yes,” he chanted as Mark drilled into him faster, biting his back because it was getting out of control.

“I am yours…still…I only ever want you…you inside me, Markkkk, right there,” he whispered, clutching the sheets for his dear life. “Love you, love you Mark, I love you, shit,” he came with a shudder, not even realizing how and when he had gotten hard again.

“Only mine, not Jinyoung…only me inside you…” Mark cried because he was about to release in Jackson and Jackson pushed him by his hip so he went in deeper. He was oversensitive but he wanted Mark to finish properly.

“Only you, only yours, Yi En,” and just like that Mark came hard, his cum flooding Jackson’s hole to the brink and spilling out slowly as Mark shuddered from head to toe. He collapsed over the younger who squeaked at the weight on his body but was too exhausted to protest. Mark was still buried deep inside him and unmoving.

After a few beats, Jackson giggled, making Mark raise his head and look at him in surprise.

“What?” he asked as he stared at Jackson’s breath taking side profile. The boy was still laughing, eyes closed and crinkled adorably.

“Almost 8 years since we met…and you still get so possessive and jealous,” he whispered and craned his neck a bit to look into Mark’s eyes.

The elder’s eyes softened and he kissed the boy’s temple softly.

“I am sorry, it’s difficult when I hardly see you anymore…and Jinyoung’s always hoarding you…I…sorry, I get insecure sometimes…you only ever get better with each passing day…I am the same old me though…” he breathed in Jackson’s hair and gulped.

“You? You get insecure? Really? Have you ever looked at yourself? Stupid,” he chuckled silently again, his whole body rocking. Mark slowly withdrew himself with a wet squelch and Jackson made an embarrassed sound yet again, hiding his face in the sheets and making Mark chuckle.

“Seriously? 5 years since we do this and you still get so shy afterwards,” he situated himself beside the younger and wrapped his arm around his waist, staring at him sideways. Then his tone softened as he nuzzled closer and breathed on Jackson’s ear. “I feel restless knowing you are going to be away more…and you are always surrounded by people who are better than-”

“Mark Tuan, don’t you dare complete that sentence,” the younger scolded before planting kisses on his face. “I only ever loved you. I love you still, after all these years, it’s you, it has always been you. You are perfect for me, I got so lucky, my baby,” he hugged the elder and they hummed pleasantly. They stayed in each other’s embrace for a while before Jackson mumbled against Mark’s shoulder.

“And seriously? Jinyoung? Jesus.”

“He’s lucky I love him too much to break his limbs for being all over you all the time…” the elder growled and Jackson let out a big laugh, literally not caring about being heard by anyone.

“I am never leaving you alone to overthink for three months henceforth. You are a danger to yourself, Mark,” he kissed the top of the elder’s head and sighed.

“Hmmm…also, I have needs.” A hit landed on his back at that.

“Yeah. Your needs don’t seem to quell even after all these years. You are a demon, Mark. Seriously you are such a demon,” he hit the elder even more before Mark was a laughing mess.

“Deal with it, buddy.”

As it turns out, not all bruises were bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me comments. I like comments.


End file.
